The New Student
by Yokailover01
Summary: Gift for a friend of mine. Yes this will continue. I do not own Yo-Kai watch, or my friend's oc.
1. First Day AND a Crush?

**Okay, this story takes place back at my past one called "Yo kai high". This mainly involves an OC that belongs TO MY FRIEND! Since she doesn't exactly have a name for it yet, i'm going to call it "Whirlspyro" which is her username on DeviantArt, atleast that with numbers. I was helping her with designs at our school when she couldn't think of a bio. So I decided to make a fanifc kinda about that for her. And also, since we have the same top three yo ka (which I thought was weird at first), they will be a big part too. Unfortunately, Unikitty won't be apart of this journey because of my friends little "crush" on a yo kai. So, enjoy!**

Today on a fine yo kai day, a young cat-dog yo kai stood in front of 'Yo kai high'. She had light blue fur, two tails with the flames the color of dark blue and purple, white tips on her face and paws, green eyes, and glasses. She didn't exactly know who or what she was, all she knew was she woke up one day in a dark alley not remembering anything. She looked at a weird coin, which was apparently her yo kai medal. It said her name was "Whirlspyro". "hmmmm….Weird name but oh well." Whirlspyro shrugged walking into her new school.

After she got her schedule, Whirlspyro walked around seeing if she could find her class. But she wasn't really paying attention, so she bumped into someone. "Sorry!" She said noticing. The troll dude she bumped into looked at her. "What's your name supposed to be? Nerdnyan?!" The troll asked making his friends laugh. "No…..my name's Whirlspyro….." She said noticing what type of people they were. "That's even worse!" The troll laughed. "Roughraff knyock it off!" Whirlspyro heard a cat-like voice say. She turned around seeing three yo kai. One was a ghost-like yo kai, one was a lion-dog yo kai, and the one in front of them was a red cat yo kai, looking kinda similar to her. As soon as she saw the red cat her body froze, she didn't know what to do or say.

"Oh look who it is. Mr. Weakcat and his buddies." Roughraff joked seeing the three. "Roughraff you knyow I'm stronger than you nyan…" The red cat meowed, but he kept going. "I did attack you with my soultamite before nyan…". "Okay, one, I was sick that day. And two, there was something in my hair making me distracted. I'm pretty sure if I took you on now that dumb old soultamite wouldn't do anything." Roughraff said going into a battle stance. "Well bad of your luck, cause I'm not fighting." The red cat mewed walking away with the two yo kai. While he walked past her he gave her a signal to follow him. She did as he said.

"Sorry 'bout that nyan. Roughraff's a jerk." The red cat meowed. Whirlspyro stayed silent. "I'm guessing she's a shy one…" The white ghost yo kai said. "But I'm not shy!" Whirlspyro thought, but for some reason couldn't say it. "I'm Jibanyan nyan, and this is Komasan and Whisper." The red cat introduced. "What's your nyame?" Whirlspyro couldn't answer. "Come on you can tell us…." The lion dog known as Komasan said. "It's…...Whirlspyro…." She muttered finally able to speak again. "It's a weird name I know." "I think it's a beautiful nyame nyan." Jibanyan smiled. Hearing this made her a bit happy. "What's wrong with me?!" She thought. "Hey what classes are you in?" Whisper asked. Speechless again, she handed them her paper. "Oh! You have the same 2nd period, 4rth, and 7th period as us!" Komasan said seeing the paper. "R...Really?" Whirlspyro asked. But just then the bell rang. "Well see you at 2nd period!" The three waved goodbye and walked off. Whirlspyro went ahead to her first class. As soon as Jibanyan left she was freed again. "What's wrong with me!?" She thought again as her new friends faded off in the distance.


	2. Rank B?

**Alright, next chapter! Okay I forgot to mention this before but I will be taking requests on couples to be mentioned in this story. I already got one from a guest, and I'll try my best to add it in. But, it'll only be mentioned once or twice. But anyways, here is the next chapter!**

The day went super slow for Whirlspyro. But after what seemed like forever, the last period of the day came, which was P.E.. Whirlspyro went into the gym looking for her friends she made earlier that day. She saw them in a corner and ran to them. "Hey guys!" She said feeling a bit more like herself. "Oh hey Whirlspyro!" Komasan said. "Hey!" Whisper added with his yo kai pad in his hand. "Hi nyan!" Jibanyan added as well. "What are we learning here?" Whirlspyro asked looking around. "Just our techniques and soultimates." Whisper said. "I heard you mention soultimates before, but what exactly are those?" Whirlspyro asked feeling dumb. "Soultimates are a yo kai's special move. Each yo kai has a different soultimate." Whisper explained, but was looking at his yo kai pad the whole time. "Sergeant Burly is probably gonna use Jibanyan as an example again." Komasan added. "Why?!" She asked. She noticed that when Komasan mentioned the red cat's name her heart seemed to beat faster. She ignored it the best she could. "He's the only one in this class period who got his soultimate." Komasan explained, making Jibanyan look away embarrassed. "Yeah nyan. But doing that soultimate is a lot of work! The first time I did it made me pass out nyan!". "Why does he only have his?" Whirlspyro asked. "You get yours whenever your body thinks your ready, Sergeant Burly is just trying to help you find it. It's kinda like human puberty, but for yo kais." Whisper explained on his yo kai pad again.

But just then a voice was heard. "FORMATION!". Whirlspyro didn't know what to do, so she followed where her friends went. She saw a buff orc guy walking to them, and she guessed it was Sergeant Burly. "I heard we have a new student with us, yes?" Sergeant Burly asked sounding kinda strict. Whirlspyro stepped out of the crowd. "Welcome to the school!" Sergeant Burly said walking towards her. "You will have strong powers, I can already feel it! Something as powerful as…..Rank B yo kai?!" Sergeant Burly was shocked. Whirlspyro heard mutters of shock go through the crowd, which left Whirlspyro confused. "Rank B?! What's that!? Is it something powerful?!" Whirlspyro thought to herself. "Anyways…..you may go back into line." Sergeant Burly said showing her where to go. "Okay! Today we are going over Soultimates again. Jibanyan, may you show us it again?". "Alright nyan." Jibanyan got up and went towards the dummy. "I'm seriously gonna get hurt doing this every day nyan…." "What did you say?" Sergeant Burly asked. "Nyothing!" Jibanyan said defending himself. "PAWS OF FURY!"

* * *

After school ended, Whirlspyro walked across the sidewalk when she remembered. "Where am I supposed to go?!" She thought outloud. She then saw an old shack that looked abandoned. She walked in and looked around. It looked like no one has been there in years! She knew that there was no way she could sleep in this old creepy place, but there was no other way, because it started to rain as soon as she got in. "Well...one night..." Whirlspyro said to herself. She went into the corner of the room and curled up like a cat, trying to fall asleep. After a while, she was able to fall asleep.


	3. Second Day

**OMG Guys so sorry for not uploading for a while! I got family problems, had to go to a funeral, and that made me depressed enough to not write. But, finally, here's the next chapter.**

The next day took forever, but once it did, Whirlspyro walked back to the school for her second day. She was at the entrance of the school when she saw a girl with pale skin, and a light blue hood. She looked familiar for some reason. "Hey, are you okay?" Whirlspyro asked. The girl took a deep breath, and looked at her. "Isn't Blazion amazing?" She asked dreamily. Whirlspyro cocked her head in confusion. "Who?" The girl looked around the corner, where a fire lion was doing…...push ups?

"Why's he doing push ups this early?" Whirlspyro asked. "He makes people super motivated, like himself." the girl explained. "Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Frostina, and you're the new girl right?" "Yeah, Whirlspyro." Whirlspyro smiled. Frostina looked back at Blazion. "I admire his strength, I wish I was like him." Frostina said with a blush on her face. "He's my boyfriend." "Really?" Whirlspyro asked. Frostina answered with a nod. Blazion seemed to have noticed them, and stopped doing his warm ups and walked over to them.

("Hey there Frostina.") Blazion roared, Whirlspyro kinda understood him. "Hey Blazion, warm ups well?" Frostina asked the lion. Blazion nodded. ("I dont mean to be rude, but I need to go wake up my friends. Bye!") Blazion said running off. Frostina giggled. "He's so nice! Hey, Whirlspyro, would you like to stay at my house tonight? I saw you in that shack the other day, it didn't look comfortable." Frostina asked. "Really? You'd let me stay?" Whirlspyro asked. "Yeah, I'm sure my older sister will be okay with it." Frostina smiled, floating off. "Come on!" "But don't we need to go to school?" "It's Saturday! We don't have school on Saturdays or Sundays." Whirlspyro felt dumb after that, but started to follow Frostina.

"I'm home!" Frostina yelled opening the door. "Hi Frostina!" a voice said. Whirlspyro was shocked when she saw….."Ms. Blizzaria?!" Whirlspyro gasped seeing her science teacher. "SHE'S your sister?!" "Yep. It's sometimes embarrassing being her sister AND in her homeroom class, but it's alright." Frostina explained. But now it made sense how Frostina looked familiar, Whirlspyro thought. "Nice to see you Whirlspyro, you did excellent in science class yesterday, I was surprised you knew nothing about it." Ms. Blizzaria said. "Thanks Ms. Blizzaria." Whirlspyro smiled. "Please, you may call me Blizzaria, just not at school at least." "Really?" But before Whirlspyro could say more, she heard a giant sneeze coming from the hallway.

"What the…." Whirlspyro muttered in confusion. Then another cat yo kai came out of the hallway. "I…..I kinda sent spikes all over your hallway Blizzaria nyan….". "Jibanyan?!" Whirlspyro gasped again. But it didn't look like her friend. He was green and had spikes all over his head, and the flames were orange and spiky. "Nyo. I'm Thornyan nyan." "Oh…." Whirlspyro was both glad and upset it wasn't Jibanyan. "But I see how you have mistaken me for the student nyan. But nyo, I'm just the same species as him." Thornyan explained. "He's the school nurse." Frostina added. "But it just seemed like you had a cold!" Whirlspyro said. "Yeah. But I know how to cure other yo kai's colds, and other things nyan." Thornyan said sneezing again, sending a whole bunch of flying spikes!

Whirlspyro ducked as the spikes came her way. "Sorry nyan…" Thornyan sniffed. "It's okay honey, we're used to it." Blizzaria smiled. Frostina moved closer to Whirlspyro. "They're dating." She whispered. "Come on, let's go to my room. They probably want some alone time..." Whirlspyro giggled and followed her new friend to her room.


	4. Backstories?

**Okay guys, I just want to inform you that some requests I might not be able to do. It's either because I don't know the yo kai, or if I forget. BTW, requests on certain yo kai or ocs can be available too, but you need to be 100 percent sure about it.**

"What do you want to do?" Whirlspyro asked Frostina as they entered their room. Frostina didn't answer for a while. "Do you like Jibanyan?" She finally asked after what seemed like forever. "What? Of course I do Frostina! He's a great friend!" Whirlspyro stuttered. Frostina looked at her. "Not like friend-like, I mean more than that…" "WHAT!?" Whirlspyro asked shocked at the question. "Of course not! I only knew him for a day!". "Yeah, but you have all the symptoms I had when I first met Blazion. You were even shocked when you thought Thornyan was him." Frostina explained. Whirlspyro looked at her friend, and it slowly started to make since. She was never in love before, and this feeling was new.

"That's…..ridiculous!" Whirlspyro chuckled thinking how weird it was. "Jibanyan's nice and all, but he's just a friend.". Frostina sighed. "Then you won't mind that he, Komasan and Whisper are coming over." Frostina said looking at her ice clock. "Wait WHAT!?" Whirlspyro gasped. She was setting her up! "Yeah, they need to pick something up I borrowed from them. Then I suggested they could stay a little bit. Jibanyan thought it was a great idea." Frostina explained. Whirlspyro looked at the yo kai, maybe she wasn't setting her up. "Whatever." Whirlspyro sighed.

After a couple minutes, like Frostina said, the three yo kai showed up at Frostina's house. And they decided they could stay for an hour or two. "What do you guys want to do?" Whisper asked when they came inside Frostina's room. "No idea…" Komasan sighed. "I know! How about we tell our backstories?" Frostina suggested. "Okay nyan!" Jibanyan smiled. Whirlspyro wondered what was on his mind. "I'll go first nyan…".

"...And that's what happened." Jibanyan said ending his backstory. "I'm nyot too sure though if Amy called me "lame" or something else afterwards." "SHE CALLED YOU LAME!?" Whirlspyro gasped. Everyone stared at her like she had overreacted. "I didn't say that nyan…." Jibanyan said. "Anyway, Whisper your turn!" Frostina pointed to the ghost yo kai. "Pass. I am a butler, and butler's don't share secrets." Whisper said. Frostian rolled her eyes. "Coward. Okay Whirlspyro what's your story?" Whirlspyro stared at Frostina as she asked her the question. "I…..I don't know….." She muttered. "Come on don't be like Whisper! We won't laugh at you story, I promise." Frostina said. "Seriously, I don't know." Whirlspyro muttered again. "It can't be that bad nyan!" Jibanyan meowed. "Please nyan, you can tell us." "I DON'T KNOW MY FREAKING BACKSTORY!" Whirlspyro screamed in a sob, running out the door and out of Frostina's house. "WHIRLSPYRO!" Whirlspyro heard her friends scream, but didn't look back.

*Meanwhile, not too far away….*

"Come on sis!" A teenager said to her twin sister. They looked almost the exact same, except she had a red robe on, and her sister had a blue. "We haven't used the stone in forever!". "We can't use them all at once!" The blue-robed one growled. "But we have millions!" The red-robed one whined. "And, if we want to become evil yo kai one day, we need to practice. Please Gin?" the red-robed one pleaded. "All right Kin." Gin rolled her eyes. "YAY!" Kin clapped her hands and looked out of the bushes they were hiding in. "How about her?" she asked pointing to Whirlspyro, who was still running. "I don't care." Gin said annoyed of her twin sister.

*Back with Whirlspyro*

Whirlspyro was running to the point that her paws were hurting. Whirlspyro knew not knowing her backstory would hold her back in high school, but she had no memory of it. She only remembered waking up in a dark alley in this form. She heard footprints behind her, which finally made her stop. When she turned around to see who was following her, she saw a giant clock, and it looked like it was about to shoot at her.

The last thing Whirlspyro remembered was being zapped with lightning and falling into nothingness.

 **….And….cliffhanger. But the good news is next part we'll figure out the secret! What do you think Whirlspyro's story is? Maybe leave a guess in the reviews, I like reading people's suggestions.**


	5. Back in Time!

**Okay, here it is; the reason I wrote this story in the first place. But that doesn't mean I'm ending it after this. There is an event I'm going to add in, which was inspired when my friend showed me a roleplay she was doing with someone else. There might be more afterwards, maybe. And, yes, my friend has a crush on Jibanyan. Don't judge her! She is a great friend. And by the way, I had just been informed that Whirlspyro's name is probably gonna be "Whirlnyan". I'm keeping it "Whirlspyro" in here so I don't confuse ppl. Okay, time to put this into action! And also, sorry if it's longer than the usual.**

Whirlspyro opened her eyes, seeing herself in a teen girl's bedroom. It was full of sciencey stuff. But why did it seem so familiar? Whirlspyro got up and jumped off the bed she was on. She noticed that her two tails were replaced with a dog-like tail. She also noticed that she was walking on four legs. When she felt her face, she realized her glasses were gone! Usually when they were off her vision was blurry, but it was clear! "Am I….in my past life?" She thought to herself. "But how is that possible!? Did I go back in time? Is this good or bad!?" Whirlspyro saw herself piling herself with questions. But before any of them could be answered, the door swung open. "Skylar!" the teen screamed happily, running to Whirlspyro. Whirlspyro took a good look at the teen. She had long, black hair that was in a ponytail. This teen seemed familiar, like the room. "Mom says you're old enough to meet my friends!" the girl smiled. Whirlspyro, or Skylar, didn't know how to act, so she acted how a puppy/kitten would act. Skylar wagged her tail and purred.

"Come on! They're waiting for us!" the girl said running out of the room. Skylar followed her, excited for real. What were this girl's friends like? The girl seemed to have read her mind as she picked Skylar up and started walking to the park. "One of my friends is named Mary, she's a bit of a party animal. And there's also Amy, she actually has a cat your age! I think you two will get along well." The girl explained. "Mary? Amy?" Why did these names seem familiar too? Skylar barked in happiness. "I told them about you. I think they'll like you, even if you're a dog cat hybrid." The girl said, as the turned their way into the park.

"There you are!" a girl with brown short hair said running to them, Skylar guessed she was Mary. "Sorry I'm late" The girl said as another girl, with light brown hair in pigtails, came walking that way, with something red in her hands. "Rudy fell asleep because you took too long!" The pig-tailed girl joked, who Skylar guessed was Amy. "I know I know. I had to do the dishes to let Skylar come." the girl said, looking down at Skylar. "It's okay Sabrina." Amy said. "Parents are like that.". "Sabrina? That's her name?" Skylar thought as she looked at Sabrina. She then heard a meow, and she saw that Rudy was awake. "Rudy, meet Skylar." Sabrina said as she and Amy put their pets down. Skylar looked at Rudy, why did this cat look like someone she knew?

Rudy meowed in delight, and Skylar wagged her tail. Before they knew it the two were play fighting. Skylar overheard Mary giggle. "They're so cute!". "I know right?" Amy responded. "I knew they would get along." Sabrina smiled. Skylar knew she would be good friends with this cat, she felt it.

Right when she opened her eyes again, Skylar found herself in a backpack, with the zipper open. It was now a month after she met Rudy. Skylar heard sobbing, and remembered what happened. "Oh no…..!" she thought jumping out of the backpack and running to the sobbing girls. Just as she thought, Rudy was in Amy's arms, dead. "I'm so sorry Rudy…" Amy said under her breath, giving her cat a hug. "Rudy…" Skylar felt hurt inside, like she knew him really well. "Why couldn't I do anything about it?" Skylar found herself blaming HER for this. She could of done something, yet now the only cat that felt how she felt was gone. The girls stood up, and started to walk away. Skylar followed. "This is the only thing I have left of him now…" Amy sighed taking the collar of Rudy. Amy held it close to her. "I'll never forget you...no one will…" Skylar heard Amy whisper, like she was talking with Rudy's spirit. Skylar ran in front of the girls, like she was trying to tell them she missed him too. "I know he was a good friend of your's…" Amy smiled lightly, patting Skylar's head as Sabrina picked her up. "Come on…" Mary said, for once depressed. "Let's go tell Amy's parents…".

Skylar blinked again, at it was somehow another month later. She was walking with Sabrina, Amy, and Mary near a dark alley. Amy was holding Rudy's collar close to here. "Can this get worse?" Skylar thought, when she suddenly heard barking. From the alley, three dogs walked out, with foam coming out of their mouths. "Rabid dogs!" Mary gasped, and the three girls began to run. But the leader, the biggest dog, was able to grab Rudy's collar! "No!" Amy shrieked, trying to get it out of it's mouth. This made Skylar fill with rage. Not knowing what she was doing, she pounced on the dog, biting it as hard as she could. Being not even half of it's size, the dog let go of Rudy's collar and faced Skylar.

"What in the world are you?!" The leader barked, but Skylar was able to understand. "A cat dog! That's what I am!" Skylar hissed. The dogs started to laugh. "No wonder you're bite was weak! You're just an abomination we can kill in seconds!" The leader barked. Skylar growled. Before she knew it she was fighting the dogs! "What am I doing?!" Skylar thought to herself, but she hasn't felt this alive since Rudy's death. After what seemed like forever, the dogs stood in front of Skylar, taking deep breaths. Skylar did the same, as she felt a big sting near her rib cage, but didn't dare look. Her vision was now a bit blurry, for one of the dogs got her two eyes good. The dogs were about to fight once more when a dog catcher came running their way. "HEY!" the human yelled. The dogs started to whine, and started running away from the human. Amy, Sabrina, and Mary ran to Skylar. "I can't believe you fought them!" Amy gasped. Skylar felt satisfied.

But right then, the blood rushed to Skylar's head, making her fall to the ground, the world spinning around her.

 **And that's her story! Btw, no, I have nothing against dogs. And the reason Skylar is Whirlspyro's past name is because my friend really likes the name "Skylar". She even told me she's name her child that if it was a girl. I also thought it would make since sense the definition of Skylar is, "a girl who is beutiful, has intense green eyes...". And skylar is a girl puppy/kitten with green eyes. Anyway, hope you guys liked her backstory! Now it's time for me to plan the next event.**


	6. A Coma?

**Just to let you know, some of you have already noticed I have a cover now on this story. That's what Whirlspyro/Whirlnyan looks like, that Whirlspyro11 (my friend's DA account) drew.. Okay, now back to that story!**

Whirlspyro opened her eyes. She barely could see a thing. But the coolness made her know she was in Frostina's bed. Her vision slowly came to sense, yet it was still blurry, and she saw her glasses on the table next to the bed she was in. She quickly grabbed them, and looked at her tails, which were the two she always knew about. She was back in the present! She saw not too far away were Frostina, Whisper, Komasan, and Jibanyan, and they seemed to notice she was awake.

"Whirlspyro!" Frostina gasped as all four yo kai ran to the bed. "You had us worried sick!" Jibanyan meowed. "What….What happened?" Whirlspyro asked, still feeling the pains from when she was in her past life. "When we found you that night." Frostina started. "You were on the ground passed out, and we took you to the doctors right away. They said you were in a coma.". Everyone seemed depressed when Frostina mentioned it. "In….a coma?" Whirlspyro cocked her head. This whole time she was in her past life! "Yeah, you were in it for a whole day already…" Komasan added. "I knew it would end today..." Whisper said. "SURE!" Jibanyan, Frostina, and Komasan yelled at the same time. "You didn't even know what "coma" ment!" Komasan growled lightly. "You had to look it up nyan!" Jibanyan replied. "SHUT UP!" Whisper hid the tablet behind him.

"Umm….can you guys lower the volume?" Whirlspyro asked, for the yelling was making her head hurt. "Sorry…" Frostina looked down. "Is there anything we can do for you?" Jibanyan asked. "Um…" Whirlspyro wasn't used to this attention, especially from him. "I could use some water…". "I'LL GET IT NYAN!" Jibanyan volunteered, running to the kitchen. "Okay then…." she muttered, and Frostina looked at her, for once she looked happy. "We were all worried, but he worried the most…" "Jibanyan?!" Whirlspyro gasped. "Yep!" Komasan smiled. Whirlspyro had a feeling Frostina told him her feelings for the red cat.

"What did I miss?" she asked looking at the three yo kai. "Nothing really today, we were just talking about our backstories." Whisper explained. Right then Jibanyan came walking in with a small cup of water. "Speaking of backstories…" Whirlspyro started.

"...And then the bite made me lose too much blood, and I died." Whirlspyro ended her story. "Wow…"Jibanyan gasped, so shocked he dropped the water. "How'd you remember you're backstory?" Frostina asked. "I don't know, maybe being in a coma helped me remember." Whirlspyro lied, knowing if she told them the truth they'd think she's crazy. "What'd you say was that cat's name?" Jibanyan asked. "Rudy...I think…" Whirlspyro answered. "And what did you say that cat's owner was?" Jibanyan asked again. "...Amy…." Whirlspyro gasped when she said it out loud.

"YOU'RE SKYLAR!"

"YOU'RE RUDY!"


	7. What?

**GUYS YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW SORRY I AM! I was too busy packing the first two weeks I was gone, and after that completely forgot about this. It's been too long that I...kinda forgot what I was gonna add….So this might be a little shorter than planned. It'll be really nice if you suggest something to happen. And my writing might be a bit rusty. But here we go!**

Whirlspyro and Jibanyan stared at each other for what seemed like minutes. "That day….I…." Whirlspyro didn't seem to find words. "I thought I'd…." Jibanyan seemed lost too. "Am I the only one here confused?" Frostina asked looking at Komasan and Whisper, who shook their heads. "Back when we were alive…" Jibanyan started. "Skylar's owner was one of my owner's furriends. We knew each other.". "Oh…." Frostina, Komasan, and Whisper seemed to say at the same time. "I guess we never knew we'd see each other again." Jibanyan looked at Whirlspyro and smiled. "That is a weird coincidence because of Whirlspyro's feelings..." Frostina chuckled. "What?!" Jibanyan looked at Frostina. "LET'S not talk about that." Whirlspyro quickly replied with her face red. "I think Whisper, Komasan, and Jibanyan need to get home.". "Okay then...bye nyan!" Jibanyan smiled as he, Komasan, and Whisper left.

"I think you two are cute together…" Frostina chuckled. "...Shut up…." Whirlspyro looked away with her face still red.

*Next day*

"FORMATION!" Sergeant Burly said to begin gym class. "Today we'll be doing battle training!". "Battle training?!" Whirlspyro thought. "I'll pair you up with another person and you'll practice fighting. But try not to hurt them too much. Okay, Jibanyan…..hmm….how about you go with Whirlspyro?" Sergeant Burly asked. "What!? I can't hurt him! I don't even know my abilities yet!" Whirlspyro thought again. "Excuse me?" Whirlspyro said raising her paw. "Jibanyan knows his soultimate move, and I don't know my abilities yet, how will i fight?". "Just use your instincts." Sergeant Burly said. "A rank B like yourself should do fine." "There's that word again…" Whirlspyro was about to ask what that meant when Sergeant Burly continued. "Okay! Everyone go with your partners and start!".

"Do you want me to go easy on you? You know since you just recently woke up…" Jibanyan asked when the two had met up. "No, I'm good, I just don't know how to fight." Whirlspyro said. "Just do what you did to fight those dogs." Jibanyan said. "Let's start.".

The fight was pretty hard, well since she never fought someone she liked before. So what she did instead was imagine it being the dog. And it suddenly became the real deal. "Nyice job, especially for a rank B." Jibanyan had complimented when she had gotten him with her claws. "Seriously what is a rank B?!" Whirlspyro thought while taking a breath. She felt like she couldn't do this. But then that's when it happened. With a yellow glow from her paw, she felt like she was given strength. And with one hit with her paw, she hit Jibanyan so hard it made him fall to the ground.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" Whirlspyro gasped seeing Jibanyan not move.

 **Okay, again so sorry for the wait, I'll hopefully have the next chapter up by tomorrow or the day after that. If you haven't already figured out, Whirlspyro had unlocked her attack and inspirit in one fight. It'd be nyice (see what I did there? lol) if you suggested how she can earn her soultimate and technique. But I already have an idea for technique.**


	8. Calling the Restorations!

**Alright! Next chapter is here! Btw thank you to Seventeenproductions for both suggesting a couple and a oc a long time back. Just to let you know, they WILL be in this story. It took me a while to make another storyline, but i was able to add them in, one even being in this chapter. Although i might not be able to take in any other requests, sorry.**

"JIBANYAN OH NO OH NO NO NO NO!" Whirlspyro fell onto the ground to check if he was okay. He still wasn't moving. "Come on Whirlspyro think you lived with a science girl you should know something!". Everyone had stopped sparring now and was watching the two. "Is he alright?!" Komasan asked worriedly. "I have no idea!" Whirlspyro couldn't handle the stress. She quickly put her paw on Jibanyan's, and sighed feeling his pulse being normal. "ANYONE A RESTORATION ATTRIBUTE!?" Frostina called facing the audience. "The only two in our class that know how are Shmoopie and Enerfly but they are both absent!" someone called. "Oh no..." Whisper mumbled. "I'll go get Tattlecast she should be in science right now!" a yo kai named Lie-in Heart said running out of the gym. Whirlspyro couldn't help but notice one of her classmates, a mermaid, looking at Lie-in Heart dreamly.

Whirlspyro shook her head, it was not the time to be nosy about her classmates' relationships. "This is all my fault!" Whirlspyro sighed, her paw still holding his. She closed her eyes, waiting for a miracle to happen.

"WOAH!" Whirlspyro heard Komasan gasp. "WHIRLSPYRO!" Finally she opened her yes and looked at her classmates. They all seemed shocked. "...What?" She asked. "Did I do something?". "DID YOU DO SOMETHING?! LOOK!" Frostina shrieked. Whirlspyro did so and looked at Jibanyan. There was some sort of golden aura around him. And he opened his eyes! "JIBANYAN YOU'RE ALRIGHT!' Whirlspyro gasped standing up and letting go of his paw. "I…..nyan….I guess." Jibanyan said like he forgot what had just happened. "...But how?!" Whirlspyro asked looking at Frostina. "Whirlspyro….YOU did this! YOU'RE a Restoration attribute!" Frostina said walking over to Whirlspyro. "Me?!" Whirlspyro gasped cocking her head.

"I expected nothing better. But you still need to go to the principal's office." Sergeant Burly said walking to them. "WHAT!?" Whisper, Komasan, Frostina, and Jibanyan all gasped. "But I'm fine nyow! She can't go!" Jibanyan meowed. "Yeah she healed him!" Frostina added. "It was an accident!" Whirlspyro couldn't help but say. "Yes, but she still hurt him. Accident or not it's against the rules here." Sergeant Burly said pointing to the door. "If she's going we're going too!" Jibanyan growled. "YEAH!" Frostina, Komasan and Whisper added. "There's no point guys." Whirlspyro sighed. "This is my fault, not yours. I'm going alone." She then turned to the door and left.

(Not too long later)

Whirlspyro exited the office and started heading to the entrance. Her friends should be waiting for her there. She was glad she didn't get into too much trouble, just got a warning. But she wondered how Sergeant Burly would treat her now. "Whirlspyro!" Frostina ran over to Whirlspyro with a pink cat following her. "I'm guessing everything went well?" Whirlspyro nodded. "I was talking with Sailornyan here and she wanted to give you advice for your….problem." Frostina added. Whirlspyro gulped, did everyone know?! But Jibanyan didn't seem to notice anything. Would they tell him?! "Yeah nyan. May you excuse us Frostina?" Sailornyan's words broke Whirlspyro out of her thoughts. "Of coarse!" Frostina smiled leaving. Whirlspyro smiled back and to Sailornyan, whose smiled turned into a frown.

"Listen Whirlspyro, Jibanyan's MINE, you hear me nyan?!" Sailornyan growled. "I thought you were giving me advice!" Whirlspyro gasped. "I am! And it's stay away from him! He would never fall for a nerd like you. You're not even pretty! And now that you hurt him today he'll never forgive you!" Sailornyan growled. Whirlspyro's ears went down like a sad puppy. "If you tell anyone I said this to you I'll beat you myself nyan! I wouldn't care less about what the rule says."

And with that Sailornyan walked off, leaving Whirlspyro both upset and confused.

 **Okay, let me say one thing, I have NOTHING against Sailornyan! I actually like her! I also have NOTHING against her and Jibanyan being together, I ship it a little. I just thought maybe her and Whirlspyro could have a little "competition" against him. But she gets nicer later on. Need to remind you I ship her with Komasan as well.**


	9. Frostina's Plan (Part 1)

**Yay season 2 is here! Well, sorta. Sadly i won't be able to watch episodes yet either until i do stuff on Disney XD or wait for it to be on netflix.**

"Frostina, do you think I'm….weird?" Whirlspyro asked as she and Frostina walked home. "Everyone is weird Whirlspyro, especially yo kai." Frostina replied. "Then….do you think Jibanyan would like me?" Whirlspyro asked again. "Why are you asking me this? Doesn't seem like you." Frostina looked at Whirlspyro causing her to look downward. "Whirlspyro, to be honest, you're not the prettiest yo kai I have seen, because that's obviously Blazion. But you know what you do have? A pure heart. The purest heart I've seen. You're even a rank B!" Frostina explained. "Seriously?! What is a rank B!?" Whirlspyro couldn't help but blurt out. "Don't worry its nothing bad. Just means you're stronger than others. It's hard to start off as a rank B, A, or S." Frostina smiled.

"I guess that makes sense…" Whirlspyro sighed looking away. "This is about gym class isn't it?!" Frostina asked. "It is! I can't stop think I hurt Jibanyan like that! I was lucky that I'm a restoration attribute! What if he never forgives me!? He's probably upset he got beat by a girl!" Whirlspyro sighed. "Whirlspyro, you aren't the person who'd be thinking this. And that is not how Jibanyan acts! Sure, he might be a little upset right now, but he forgives. To be a shocker…" Frostina lowered to Whirlspyro's ear. "He hates fighting." "Really!?" Whirlspyro gasped. "Yep. He is lazy after all. It's in a cat's nature!" That caused the two to laugh. "You really think so?" Whirlspyro asked. "I know so." Frostina asked. "What you need is to get to know him a little more. And I know exactly how." Frostina immediately got out her phone and started texting. "What you two need is to be alone." "Wait wait you're leaving me alone with him?!" Whirlspyro asked. Frostina didn't answer. "Come with me." "Wait! You're home is the other way!" Whirlspyro said but knew she wasn't going there anymore.

"Thanks for coming everyone." Frostina smiled as Komasan, Whisper, and Jibanyan met up with them. "What is it?" Jibanyan yawned. "I can tell it's something important." Whisper said. "Well, you can call it important." Frostina smirked. "Where exactly is this going?" Whirlspyro asked. "You'll see. My plan is we go to you-know-where." Frostina chuckled. Jibanyan, Whisper and Komasan gasped. "We're not allowed to go there until we graduate!" Komasan gasped. "What if we get caught nyan!?" Jibanyan gasped as well. "Okay what?!" Whirlspyro thought to herself. "We'll be fine as long as we don't get caught. And if we're back here by the time school starts we should be fine." Frostina explained. "But what about Komajiro?!" Komasan asked. "And you're sister?!" Whisper added.

"I got that covered. The only one here who doesn't have someone living with them is Whisper. So I told my sister and Komajiro that we were all staying over there." Frostina said showing the text. "You really have your mind set on this…" Whisper said. "So who's in? Or are you guys too chicken?" Frostina asked. "I'm in nyan!" Jibanyan said. "Me too!" Whisper said as well. "What if I'm too chicken!?" Komasan asked getting eyed by Frostina. "All right I'm in y'all." "Whirlspyro?" Jibanyan turned to Whirlspyro. "I have no idea where we're going, but I guess I'm in.".

Whirlspyro followed the others as they walked to an area she never came to before. "Okay, the elevator is not being guarded. This is our chance." Frostina said floating over to the elevator. "I still have a bad feeling about this." Komasan said as everyone else followed her. "Where are we even going!?" Whirlspyro asked, yet no one answered. Whirlspyro hated being ignored. Frostina pushed a button, and the elevator opened. "Let's go!" Frostina smiled as everyone walked in.

Whirlspyro blinked seeing something she never saw. The elevator took them to a place full of many many trees. The moon shone right above them, and the stars were laid out beautifully. Everyone stared in awe. "I never thought we'd be by all these trees…." Jibanyan meowed. "None of us have…" Whisper said. "Where are we?!" Whirlspyro asked. "We're in an area all of us have been before we died." Frostina explained smiling.

"We're in the human realm."

 **Okay I'm in a great zone of this story, so you might be getting a lot of chapters during this moment. I actually have the next chapter almost finished so I'm about to post that one. I'm going by the map in the game for this, btw, but some things might be from the anime as well.**


	10. Frostina's Plan (Part 2)

"Come on!" Frostina said seeing a path they could walk. "If I'm correct." Whisper said looking at his yo kai pad. "We are in Mt. Wildwood. If we follow that path we should reach the shrine, and then we could get out and into Uptown Springdale." "We're really going into the danger zone!?" Komasan shook. "It's not that bad Komasan nyan. Most yo kai that work at night are in the abandoned hospital, or in the school." Jibanyan explained. "Maybe we can all visit our old homes while we're here!" Whirlspyro liked that idea. She'd like to see Sabrina again. "Come on! We're wasting daylight!" Whirlspyro smiled as everyone began to walk the path.

The five of them took the final steps from the mountain and saw the familiar streets of Uptown Springdale. Cars drove around, and some teenagers were out past curfew. And the school was HUGE! "Alright! I'm going to Downtown to see where I used to work." Frostina smiled about to turn away. "Wait you worked!?" Whirlspyro gasped. "Yeah, my sister and I used to work at a place called Frostia's Place. It's a small bar but it was busy every night. When my sister died I took over, until I died as well. I can't wait to see who works there now!" Frostina waved and started heading to the station. "Hey Komasan want to go look around?" Whisper asked the lion dog. "I didn't have memories here either." "Okay!" Komasan smiled as the two walked off.

"Do you want to look around Whirlspyro?" Jibanyan asked. Whirlspyro tried to find the right words. "S-sure!", and the two started heading to the park. "Where should we look first?" Whirlspyro asked. "I have no idea. Let's just walk around i guess nyan." And that's what they did, staying silent as they walked the streets of Springdale. "I'm sorry about P.E today." Whirlspyro said after minutes of silence. "It's alright." Jibanyan was about to say more when he froze. Whirlspyro was about to ask if he was okay until she realized where they were: the intersection.

Jibanyan stared at the intersection probably getting the tragic memories. Whirlspyro knew she could not see him like that. "Amy was a great girl…" Whirlspyro said looking at him. Jibanyan sighed. "She called me lame…" Jibanyan sighed. Whirlspyro remembered how she saw things, Amy sobbing at Rudy's death. Whirlspyro didn't remember her calling him lame. "I'm not sure that's what happened. Amy loved you. No death could change that." "And I should know…" Whirlspyro added to herself. "Amy was lucky to have a cat like you. You two did everything together, didn't you?" Whirlspyro asked putting her paw on his shoulder. "Maybe we can go and visit her." "I...I guess so…" Jibanyan smiled a little. "Thanks Whirlspyro. I'd love to see her again." "Well come on! If I remember right she should live over there."

Whirlspyro brought Jibanyan to a red two-story house. "I think this is where she lived." Whirlspyro said. "It does seem familiar." Jibanyan meowed as he looked through one of the windows. Whirlspyro heard him gasp. She checked the window and saw Amy talking with her parents. Jibanyan only stared at Amy. She was holding a picture of Rudy. With one hug from her parents she ran to her room, she still hugging the picture. "She misses me…" Jibanyan said. "Of course she would Jibanyan! You were the only one she could talk to!" Whirlspyro smiled. "Thank you." Jibanyan smiled hugging Whirlspyro. Whirlspyro's face turned red. "I...No problem! Anything for a...friend.". Jibanyan let go. "Come on! Let's go visit your owner!" Jibanyan said running out of the yard. "Okay!" Whirlspyro smiled, but stopped seeing something.

"Jibanyan, look at this!" Whirlspyro said looking at something on the yard. It was a purple chest with an eye on top. "It looks like something yo kai related." "Nyan?" Jibanyan went and looked. "We should open it!" Jibanyan smiled opening it. Whirlspyro blinked. Inside was a bell, like Jibanyan's but looked like it had all the colors inside of it. "It's so pretty!" Whirlspyro gasped."You should have it. It fits you." Jibanyan smiled putting it on Whirlspyro's blue and purple color. It attached perfectly. "Thank you!" Whirlspyro smiled. "Its for earlier." Jibanyan smiled. The two walked off into the distance looking for Sabrina's house.

(Switches to Jibanyan's P.O.V)

Jibanyan smiled as he and Whirlspyro walked off. Whirlspyro was an amazing friend. And the bell seemed to fit her….like they were connected somehow. Jibanyan shook his head. That is impossible. Jibanyan fell out of his thoughts when he heard Whirlspyro wince. "Are you alright!?" Jibanyan asked. "Yeah...I'm fine. Just, my neck and head feel a bit sore. Probably nothing." Whirlspyro smiled still rubbing her neck area. Jibanyan thought for a second. The bell fitting her completely, then afterward Whirlspyro feeling pains in her neck area, which is where the bell is, as well on her head. Jibanyan gasped. It wasn't just a coincidence. He knew exactly what was happening.

The bell had something to do with her soultimate.


	11. Frostina's Plan (Part 3)

"Jibanyan you looked like something spooked you." Whirlspyro couldn't help but say. "Oh Nyan I'm fine…" Jibanyan smiled not looking at her eyes. She knew he was lying. But what possibly could of happened? "Hi y'all!" Whirlspyro turned around and saw Komasan, Whisper, and Frostina coming to them. "The bar is normal and running great, but rumor has it that the owner is going to die in a couple months. Maybe after high school i'll do something about that." Frostina explained. "But anyways, you have to try the bread at Banter Bakery!" Whisper smiled as he ate a curry bread. "Whisper….isn't that stealing?!" Whirlspyro asked. "Not really." Whisper said. "Uh….yes it is." Jibanyan said. "Guys…." Komasan muttered, but no one heard him. "Whisper we're supposed to be good here!" Frostina explained. "I LEFT THEM THE MONEY OKAY!?" Whisper shouted out. "Guys…." Komasan muttered again. "You could of did that after they were back on shift!" Whirlspyro meowed.

"GUYS!" Everyone turned around seeing Komasan shaking. "Something bad is happening oh I told you something was gonna happen!" Whirlspyro looked up and realized Komasan was right. Everywhere around then was now a dark color, and they were surrounded by fog. "What's going on?" Whirlspyro asked. "Oh no I totally forgot about this!" Frostina gasped. "WHATS GOING ON!?" Whirlspyro screamed at Frostina. But she wasn't able to explain. On Whisper's yo kai pad it showed a red clock, counting back from 3 to 1...

"YOU WILL PAY!"

"What was that!?" Whirlspyro gasped. "I have no idea nyan!" Jibanyan meowed. Everyone looked at Frostina. "Okay….I sorta forgot in the human realm if you leave without permission you get stuck in this area called 'Terror Time'." Frostina chuckled. "WHAT!?" Everyone else gasped. "I TOLD YOU WE SHOULDN'T HAVE CAME HERE NOW WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Komasan yelped. "Komasan we're not gonna die! We're already dead! We might possibly get seriously injured but not gonna die!" Frostina explained. "Now….let's find the exit before-" "Before THAT finds us!?" Whirlspyro said pointing at a giant red oni right in front of them. "Because...it already did…".

"Okay everyone." Frostina smiled. "New plan: RUN!" Everyone did what they said and ran. "FROSTINA!? WHO IS THAT?!" Whirlspyro asked as they ran away from the giant yo-kai. "That's Gargaros! He comes and summons Terror Time when you leave when you're not supposed to!" Frostina explained. "HOW COULD YOU FORGET SOMETHING LIKE THIS!?" Komasan yelped. "No time for explanations! Just focus on finding a way out of here!" Jibanyan meowed. "Where is this exit Frostina?" Whisper asked. "It changes every time! No map is going to help us! We just need to avoid Gargaros and his minions and we'll be okay and find it!" Frostina explained again. "Well let's try to lose him!" Whirlspyro suggested.

"Good hiding spot!" Whirlspyro said as they hid in an ally and Gargaros ran right past them. "As a kid I'd always hide in alleys." Frostina smiled. "Now that we lost him let's find that exit!" Jibanyan said exiting the alley. "On it!" Whirlspyro said following him, as well as everyone else. "Let's split up!"

"Did you find anything!?" Whirlspyro asked after everyone had came back to their meeting place. "It's not by the bakery!" Whisper said. "Alright….Whisper seriously?!" Whirlspyro asked seeing Whisper was eating another piece of curry bread. "What!? Okay I won't eat anymore.." Whisper sighed. "It's not by the jungle hunter nyan." Jibanyan meowed. "Not by the flower shop." Frostina said. "It's not by everymart." Komasan could barely get the words right. "And not by Triangle Park." Whirlspyro added. "That means it should be by the school, but that also means Gargaros is over there too waiting for us." Frostina explained. "OH MY SWIRLS WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Komasan yelped again. "Komasan be quiet we don't want to-" Whirlspyro explained before a mini oni with a huge hand appeared in front of them. It smiled grimly as it waved its small red flag in the air. "You have got to be kidding me nyan…." Jibanyan meowed. "Come on everyone!" Whisper said as everyone began to run to the school. Until….

Whirlspyro heard a large roar so loud it was almost impossible to not cover her ears. And before they knew it, not just Gargaros, but THREE onis surrounding them. One was Gargaros, while the others looked just like him except the colors, one being blue and the other being black. "Oh great he called for backup…" Frostina muttered. The five were now surrounded, each oni waiting for an attack.

What they needed was another miracle.

 **Okay, I was playing yo kai watch and was running around Uptown Springdale at night when I, of course, got into Terror Time. Seeing Katie, who I named my character, stop and the cloak going "3...2….1.." I knew automatically. Am I the only one who hates Terror Time?! It just puts you out of the way of things!**

 **This isn't why i brought it up though. It actually inspired me for this chapter. And after watching the anime and remembering how they met Gargaros, I knew exactly what to do. So….what is this miracle gonna be?! Maybe guess in the comments?**


	12. Frostina's Plan (Part 4)

**Sorry had to make a reference in this chapter. It's not supposed to insult the movie's fans, just for laughs.**

"You kids are ashamed of leaving the yo kai world…" Gargaros growled. "What!? No no we're not kids! In fact, we were just leaving." Whisper tried to lie. But the three onis didn't look convinced. "Gargaros, Ogralus, Orcanos please this isn't what it looks like." Frostina pleaded. "My eyes aren't blind little elsa." Gargaros growled again. "I'M NOTHING LIKE THAT PRINCESS!" Frostina yelled. "You brats! You'd know not to yell at us." The blue oni known as Ogralus said. "We're sorry. But we're not kids I tell you." Whisper lied again, trying to get past the onis, but they only blocked him with their clubs. "The only way you'd be getting out is to fight." Orcanos chuckled. "Alright...PAWS OF FURY!" Jibanyan yowled going to Gargaros and doing his soultamite.

...It did nothing however. Gargaros grabbed the red cat by the tails and dropped him lightly back on the ground. "These are different nyan…." Jibanyan sighed realizing he had done no damage. "Oh my swirls, how are we gonna not die when Jibanyan's soultamite did nothing!?" Komasan shook. "Come on guys. All of us have at least one of our attacks right?" Whirlspyro asked turning to her friends. "I have my attack and technique." Frostina said. "I have my technique." Komasan shook. "I have this hammer!" Whisper said showing everyone, who just stared at him. "...close enough…. Alright we can do all of our attacks at once at one of the oni's, and by how Gargaros didn't even move with Jibanyan's soultamite, he should get distracted at by 2.3 seconds. That gives us a chance to blow this popsicle stand. You guys in?" "We're in!".

"Now if you guys are done jabbering, let's get fighting." Orcanos said getting ready. "This should be fun." Ogralus smiled. "We'll win anyway." Gargaros added. "We're more than ready. Guys!" Whirlspyro smirked. "BLIZZARD!" Frostina yelled. "er….BLAZE!" Komasan said. "RANDOM MOVE THAT IS NOT EVEN A MOVE!" Whisper yelled. "PAWS OF FURY!" Jibanyan yowled. "CLAWS!" Whirlspyro added at last. As each attack hit Gargaros, he winced slightly, as if he stepped on a thorn, but it didn't distract him.

"It's not powerful enough!" Whirlspyro gasped. Gargaros quickly swiped his club in the air, knocking everyone to the ground. As soon as they did the three onis hit all of their weapons to the ground as well, causing everyone to shake and fall. After getting her strength back, Whirlspyro opened her eyes, seeing all of her friends hurt. "We can't do this...this is all my fault!" Whirlspyro thought. As soon as she was about to give up she heard a voice. "You have the soul of a dragon's….don't waste it…" Whirlspyro looked around to see who it was when she saw a glow in her bell. "What the…" Whirlspyro thought again. "Don't waste it….don't give up…." The words seemed to echo into her mind. Whirlspyro knew what she would do. She stood up and face the laughing onis.

The last thing she remembered was running to the onis, doing some sort of attack, and collapsing, as if she would die a second time.

 **Cliffhangers! Who doesn't love them!? Okay that was sarcastic….Sorry if the chapter's a little shorter than usual.**


	13. Frostina's Plan (Part 5)

**Okay, just letting you know if you ever requested a oc to be put in here please give me a little more info on him/her for me, please?**

Whirlspyro opened her eyes. "What….what the?!" Whirlspyro couldn't see straight, didn't even know where she was. "Whirlspyro! It's Frostina!" Whirlspyro heard the familiar voice of Frostina. It was then when her senses came back into sense. She was at Komasan's place, Frostina, Jibanyan, and everyone else was with her. "Guys...I had the most weirdest dr- ah!" Whirlspyro winced as she got up but felt pains in her head. "Just rest." Jibanyan meowed. "You nyeed it.". "Geez, collapsing twice in one week! What are the odds?" Whisper joked. "No? Wrong time?" Everyone just stared at him. "What happened?" Whirlspyro asked.

"Your soultamite, that's what nya."

Everyone gasped and looked at Jibanyan. "You mean THAT was her soultamite?!" Komasan gasped. "I know two people who have their soultamite now?!" Komajiro smiled walking into the room. "Yes, it was. It makes purrfect sense. Before we met up with you guys and Terror Time started she was feeling pains in the same area." Jibanyan explained. "Wait, it wasn't a dream?! Also WHAT was my soultimate!?" Whirlspyro asked. "You don't remember? Well, this is what happened." Jibanyan explained.

(Flashback)

Whirlspyro knew what she would do. She stood up and face the laughing onis. "I'm not finished just yet!" She growled. "Whirlspyro….d-don't d-do it…" Jibanyan muttered on the ground still. Whirlspyro didn't listen. The onis stopped laughing and stared at her. Whirlspyro gulped. What was she gonna do?! Whirlspyro let her mind take control and ran to them. "This is what you get for HURTING MY FRIENDS!" Whirlspyro yowled blazing in anger. She jumped up and, not knowing what she was doing, punched the ground as hard as she could. That's when the magic happened. Her bell turning to a dim color, some sort of multi-color flame burst from the ground and went immediately to Gargaros, Orcanos, Ogralus, stunning them for just enough time for the flame to give her allies strength to get up and run. Immediately Whirlspyro blacked out.

(Flashback ends)

"...And we were able to get you and run to the exit." Jibanyan finished. "The move didn't do much effect to the onis, but was able to get us a 3 second head start." "It was scary!" Komasan yelped. "No, it was awesome!" Frostina replied. "I'm sorry, but that seems impossible." Whirlspyro replied. "Not for yo kai." Jibanyan smiled. "Did you know there is a yo kai who can literally kill all it's enemies with it's soultamite?" Whisper smiled. "And who is that yo kai? Lord Enma?" Frostina asked. "Well….uh…..er…" Whisper looked at his yo kai pad. "It doesn't say…". "Okay!" Whirlspyro smiled getting up again. "What time is it?" "It's almost time for school." Frostina replied looking at the clock on the wall. "Well shouldn't we get going?!" Whirlspyro asked. "I'd love to tell Sailornyan…" Whirlspyro added to herself.

The five walked to school, along with Komajiro since his school wasn't far away. Whirlspyro was rethinking the moment when she heard a voice. "Hello Whirlspyro…." "W-Who said that!?" Whirlspyro gasped as her friends kept walking forward. "I've been expecting you...can't wait for your friends to see what a weak person you are…The kaima will take over, and you will suffer." "K-kaima!? Who...what!?" Whirlspyro shook looking around seeing no one. "See you in your nightmares…". "Whirlspyro!" Frostina said turning around. "You coming?". "Oh! Y-yeah! Coming!" Whirlspyro shook and fake smiled running to her.

"You will suffer…." The voice seemed to echo in her mind.

 **Okay, the person who will be a big part in these next chapters is the yo kai version of the antagonist in my friends' story, which you can see in her profile, the story's called "Torn", and in the end she turns good, but that's not happening in here (atleast i don't plan it), because, well in this version she's a kaima! If you haven't seen the movie and don't know what kaima are, I would explain but I don't know how, so I'm telling you they have a page on the wiki on wikia. I will also post the next chapter of Destined Mates.**


	14. Another Plan

**Again, sorry for the wait on this. This time I don't really have an excuse. So just, sorry for the wait. This chapter focuses a bit more on Whisper, Komasan, and Frostina, but there's a reason why. But while I was gone, I got the most of these chapters done. And I also gave the chapters names, and kinda got lazy with the terror time chapters lol. Anyway, here.**

A couple good months have passed. Whirlspyro and Jibanyan were still the only one's in their grade to have their soultamite, and to be honest, it got a little annoying now. Sailornyan still threatened Whirlspyro whenever she got the chance, but nowadays Whirlspyro wondered if Sailornyan would ever do anything. Now, Whirlspyro was at lunch with her friends.

"And then, guess what?" Whisper laughed as he was talking about science class today. "Jibanyan accidently used his fire attack right onto the gas we had-" " You mean the hydrogen?" Whirlspyro asked. "Yeah, that. But then the WHOLE experiment caught on flames! Good thing Blizzaria put it out. Then she said, 'good job you two, now we know what NOT to do!'." Frostina snickered a bit remembering. "Even though it was dangerous, it was kinda funny as well." Komasan muttered. Jibanyan just looked away, embarrassed probably. "That could've happened to anyone…" Whirlspyro said trying to comfort Jibanyan. "Yeah, but the whole class laughed! Even my friends are right now!" Jibanyan said pointing to Whisper, Komasan, and Frostina.

Whirlspyro shot the three a quick look before going back to Jibanyan. "Okay, to be honest, it was a bit funny. But science is full of mistakes! You know back when we alive I accidently split this stuff over me, turning my fur to this blue?" Whirlspyro asked. Jibanyan looked at her. "You weren't born with blue fur?" "Nope. It was originally gray and white." Whirlspyro explained. Jibanyan smirked at bit. He grabbed his trash and walked to the trashcan, but before he did he said, "I think you look amazing with the blue." Whirlspyro's face turned red and Frostina looked at Whisper and Komasan.

"Did he just do...what I think he just did?" Frostina whispered. Komasan shrugged and Whisper wasn't even paying attention. "I think Jibanyan just flirted with Whirlspyro…" Frostina whispered. "You think so?" Komasan asked. Frostina flicked him in the ear. "OW!" Komasan whimpered. "I have an idea, Prom is in a couple days, we all get dates, and they'll go as friends. Since I already have a boyfriend we need to find you two someone." Frostina said. "Well...I wasn't planning on going to the prom but okay…." Komasan muttered. "I know this one girl who's in my history class, Knowitbell, maybe I can ask her." Whisper said. "That would make a cute couple, One who knows everything and the other who knows nothing!" Frostina giggled. "Not funny." Whisper muttered.

"And I...oh who am I kidding she'd never say yes to me, she doesn't even know I exist…" Komasan sighed. "Who?" Frostina said. "Sailornyan…" Komasan muttered. "Oh…" Frostina looked for words. "You can always try, and also if you don't you can always not go." Frostina said. "So, it's a plan?" Whisper nodded, Komasan hesitated before doing it too. "All right." Frostina got up and floated over to Blazion's table, and talked to him and Blazion nodded.

Komasan got up from his table, but as he walked he bumped into someone. "HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE-" Komasan looked and saw Sailornyan, but when she saw him she stopped. "I'm sorry Sailornyan…" Komasan apologized quickly. Before she could say anything Komasan quickly walked off.

As he walked off Sailornyan looked at the guard dog...

 **Yep! I made a yo-kai watch OC! She's Knowitbell, a play on of "Know-it-all". Not much is known yet, but she makes people know everything. And I'm pairing her with Whisper, because why not?**


	15. Prom Night!

**Here it is.**

Whirlspyro walked with Frostina to her house. "Are excited for the Prom?" Frostina asked. "I wasn't really planning on going, not one for dressing up." Whirlspyro said. "You should go! I'm going with Blazion, and I'm pretty sure Whisper and Komasan are going with someone." Frostina said. "Plus yo-kai dances don't have dress-codes." Whirlspyro thought. "I don't know….maybe.". Frostina smiled. "You could go with Jibanyan." Whirlspyro blushed. "No he's probably going with someone else….plus I'm not ready to make that big of a step yet.". Frostina shrugged. "I think he'll be glad to go with you.".

(Meanwhile, with Komasan and Jibanyan)

Komasan sighed as he and Jibanyan stopped at the bus stop, waiting to cross. "You uh...going to the dance with anyone?" Komasan asked looking at Jibanyan. Jibanyan shrugged. "Nyot really.". Komasan smiled a bit. "Maybe you should go with Whirlspyro." Jibanyan froze and looked at Komasan. "W-what!?" "Just a suggestion." Komasan said. But before they were gonna cross Sailornyan ran to them. "Hey!" Komasan looked at Sailornyan and blushed. "H-hey Sailornyan! What is it?". "I just wanted to apologize for what happened at lunch...Komasan right?" Sailornyan asked. "Yeah. And it's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going." Komasan said.

"Do you….want to go to the prom with me? We don't have to go as dates but…" Sailornyan asked. Komasan blushed a bit harder. "S-sure!". Sailornyan smiled and walked off. "See you then!". Jibanyan smiled at Komasan. "You must be happy." Komasan nodded. "But seriously Jibanyan, you should go with Whirlspyro.".

(Prom night)

Whirlspyro walked with Frostina, Blizzaria, and Thornyan to the school. Frostina smiled and ran to Blazion when she saw him. Blizzaria and Thornyan walked inside together, Thornyan of course sneezing. Whisper, who was completely overdressed even though there was no dress-code, was floating with a yo kai that seemed to look like a little school girl with ghost-like hair. "Must be Knowitbell" Whirlspyro thought. Komasan was with Sailornyan, which was quite a shocker. Whirlspyro understood why Sailornyan apologized to her this morning. She did not walk into the school however, she wasn't with anyone.

"Hey Whirlspyro…." Whirlspyro saw Jibanyan walking over to her. "H-hey…." Whirlspyro smiled. "You with anyone?" Jibanyan asked. "Nope. You?" Whirlspyro asked. "Nyope. Want to go together? As friends?" Jibanyan asked. "Oh…..o-okay." Whirlspyro said blushing a bit. The two walked in together.

The yo-kai who planned this wasn't kidding with decorations. The place was amazing! Everyone walked into the gym where many lights flashed. The dancing trio were already dancing on the dance floor, and there were many snacks as well….including choco bars. "CHOCO BARS!" Jibanyan meowed running to grab some. Whirlspyro giggled. After a few moments Jibanyan came back with what seemed like 20 choco bars. "Have you ever gotten sick from choco bars?" Whirlspyro asked. "Yeah, I threw up on Whisper, that was nyo fun." Jibanyan said eating one. "Let me guess, you didn't learn anything?" Whirlspyro asked. "Nyope!" Jibanyan meowed. Whirlspyro giggled again. Jibanyan, this time, did as well.

Blizzaria tapped on the microphone to get everyone's attention. "Hello and welcome to the 850th annual Yo-kai prom!" Everyone cheered. "Blizzaria is going to try and DJ tonight, so if ice gets stuck in the speakers you'll know why nyan." Thornyan said. Everyone laughed as Blizzaria blushed. "Alright! Let's get this party started!" Blizzaria said. She put on the music and everyone started to dance….except Whirlspyro and Jibanyan. They sat at a table and watched. Whirlspyro hummed the music playing and Jibanyan ate choco bars. Frostina and Blazion went over to them.

("Why aren't you dancing?") Blazion tried to roar as quietly as possible. "Not really much of a dancer Blazion." Whirlspyro said. Blazion nodded and turned to Frostina. ("Let's blow this dance floor!") Blazion said again with flames in his eyes. "Whatever you say!" Frostina giggled completely love-struck. As they walked off Whirlspyro turned and saw everyone dancing. People liked Whisper and Knowitbell were floating higher, Whisper having a rose in his mouth. And Sailornyan and Komasan were dancing….well sorta Komasan was more shaking from fear rather than dancing.

"Uh….can I have one?" Whirlspyro asked Jibanyan. "Sure." he tossed one choco bar to her. "Yay Thanks!" Whirlspyro smiled eating it. "So….You're not dancing?" Jibanyan asked. "No." Whirlspyro said. "Same….too much work." Jibanyan meowed jokingly. The two laughed. "Yeah….".

About thirty minutes had passed, and when the recent song ended Blizzaria tapped the microphone again. "Announcement! Karaoke is now open!" Blizzaria smiled. Jibanyan smirked. "Wanna do karaoke?" "I don't sing." Whirlspyro said. "Come on have some fun! You don't have to be good!" Jibanyan said. "I'll do it with you.". "Alright…" Whirlspyro sighed. The went up to the request and looked at the songs. "Which song should we do?" Whirlspyro asked. "Don't care." Jibanyan shrugged. "Hmm...maybe something short…." Whirlspyro thought. They ended up choosing a duet version of "Just a Dream" by Nelly. Before they knew it it was their turn.

As her and Jibanyan said the last lyric "It was only just a dream….", everyone began clapping. Jibanyan stared at her, with a shocked expression on his face.

He was about to say something when the lights all flickered off and a spooky voice came up with a laugh.

 **I hate cliffhangers, and I bet you guys do as well. Sorry about that. I'm not trying to end them in cliffhangers.**


	16. Prom Interruption

"Well well well….look at the pathetic yo-kai at their little dance. It disgusts me." the mysterious voice said. "Who goes there!?" Sergeant Burly yelled. From the shadows a weird looking yo kai came out. It had dark blue fur with the inside of it's ears and tails gray, with blood-red eyes. But what spooked them the most it looked A LOT like Whirlspyro!

Whirlspyro walked up to the yo-kai. "You look familiar….have I seen you somewhere?" Whirlspyro asked. "I'M THE KAIMA YOU, IDIOT!" The kaima said. "Oh….I don't get it….Hey can I call you 'Whirlkaima'?" Whirlspyro asked causing almost everyone to facepalm. "Anyway….she is NYOT an idiot!" Jibanyan growled walking next to her. "Says the guy who went ahead and got hit by a truck!" Whirlkaima said. "You decided to come at the wrong time…" Whirlspyro growled with every yo-kai looking like they were about to pounce. "Pfft, piece of cake." Whirlkaima lightly growled. ("Yeah, you and what army?!") Blazion yowled.

Behind Whirlkaima more than 200 kaima appeared. ("Oh….THAT army….") Blazion realized. Everyone got into a battle stance. "ATTACK!" Whirlkaima yelled. Everyone immediately got to fighting. "OOOOOHHHH MAI SWWWIRLS!" Komasan yelped running away from a bunch of kaima. Whirlspyro and Jibanyan immediately did their soultamite on some kaima, which got only about 7 kaima each. One kaima hit Whirlspyro, causing her to fall on Jibanyan. But instead of a normal fall, something happened.

A puff of smoke appeared around the two. "WHAT THE!?" Frostina gasped seeing the whole thing. When the smoke died down neither Jibanyan or Whirlspyro were there. Instead a yellow cat was there. She had Jibanyan's ears, which the inside was blue, had white tips, two tails with the fire blue, and a blue color as well. She had Whirlspyro's green eyes. "Ow….that hurt…." The cat meowed, with both Whirlspyro and Jibanyan's voice. "IT'S A FUSION!" Whisper gasped running looking at his yo-kai pad. "Is that even possible!?" Frostina asked. "GUESS SO!" Whisper replied.

"What do you mean 'fusio-" Jibanyan's voice asked when he looked at his paw. "WOAH! WHY IS MY FUR YELLOW!?" "WHY DID THIS HAPPEN!? Hmm maybe we could call this fusion 'Luminyan'." Whirlspyro's voice came up distracted again. The kaima punched the fusion now named "Luminyan" and it fell. "Let's just go with it! NYA!" Jibanyan's voice came up. Luminyan stood up and started attacking kaima again. It's powers were a bit different than Jibanyan's or Whirlspyro's, instead of fire or healing they had lightning powers. "Hmm….let's try something shall we Jibanyan?" Whirlspyro's voice asked. "Sure, if it blows these kaima." Jibanyan's voice said.

"NYA!" Luminyan used her lightning attack multiple times that it looked more like a storm of lightning. "EAT THIS SUCKERS!" Whirlspyro's voice yelled. Whirlkaima grabbed Luminyan by the tails and threw it to the wall, causing Whirlspyro and Jibanyan to separate. "Of course more pain…." Whirlspyro winced. Jibanyan agreed with a meow. Whirlspyro looked up and saw that their side wasn't doing so well….oh what were they gonna do?!

Again, they needed some sort of miracle.

 **Yep that's right everyone! Jibanyan and Whirlspyro have a fusion!**


	17. Author's Note

**Hey there, it's Yokailover01. I'm just going to say I'M SO SORRY for not posting in forever! But I got to be honest right now, I lost interest in this story. With all the stress of school I lost my idea and totally forgot I even had a fanfiction account...whoops. And plus, I feel like no one is really interested in this story as well. I got a whole bunch of favorites from my Warriors story and Trolls story, but this one...not really. So I'm sorry, but this story is discontinued now. But if I get a lot of comments telling me so, I MIGHT make a remake of this story. And by remake it might be changing everything, like Whirlnyan (spyro) meeting Jibanyan at an intersection and not the school. I already apologized to the friend I was making this for but again, I'm really sorry you guys. Who knows if I remake might come or not, that's all for the fans to decide.**

 **-Yokailover01**


End file.
